Virtual space systems that generate requests for users to establish virtual space connections with other users via email messages are known. For generating such requests, those systems typically obtain email addresses of contacts in a user's address book. Using the obtained email addresses of the contacts, those systems will generate and communicate, on behalf of the user, email messages to invite those contacts to join the virtual space. Some of those systems will also generate and communicate, on behalf of the user, email messages requesting those contacts to join a group of the user in the virtual space (e.g., my professional network).